sandmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sand Making Machine Installation and Operation
1. 'Installation and Operation'Installationsand making machine can work whatever in open-air area or in factory.Notice:'When installation, adjust the horizontal position. The machine must have the basic conditions:1) Feeding materials sequent2) Large pieces of materials can return back to the machine3) There is the lifting equipment upon the machine and it can lift the machine conveniently4) There is enough space to check up on one side of crusher'Operation '1) Preparation works before start-up'The machine has a trial run for 4 hours in factory and all parts are in order. However, you must check up the machine again before start-up.1-1)Check up turntable is balanceable or not, that is, wearing parts is installed in a whole set or not1-2) The position of triangle belt is suitable or not, that is, strain is suitable or not1-3) All parts are connected steadily or not, and screws are fastened or not1-4) Check up if there is a tool or sundries in the machine. Close the inspection door and plug into safety bolt. Don’t open inspection door when operation.1-5)Check up the running direction of engine and turntable is correct or not: anticlockwise rotation from the feeding port1-6)Check up lubrication is enough or not'2) ''Start – up without load'2-1) Ammeter is working or not2-2) The control system: Y/△ reducing the pressure start-up; Y/△ time transfer relay should be adjusted as 50S or so.2-3) Start-up of double electrical machine: Stand-alone start-up and Two engine start-up. You can choose the start-up according to the power of electric network.'3) Start-up with load'3-1) Feed the materials after the machine have a successful trial run without load and the running of engine becomes △ type.3-2) Max Feed Grain Size must be executed strictly according to instruction.3-3) You’d better put in the materials less than 5 mm at the beginning of start-up ( at least in half a minute) so that it can form protection layer in the machine.3-4) When you feed the materials at the beginning, there will be a 30-60 seconds imbalance the machine. However, you mustn’t stop the machine at once and that feed more materials until the vibration disappears. If there is violent shock and abnormal noise, you should stop the machine to check up carefully.3-5) You’d better add magnetic separator beside feeding advice for fear that iron damages the machine chamber in the machine.3-6) Max electric current value is not exceed rated current one of running motor when feeding the materials. If the humidity of raw materials is too high, it maybe block the feed opening of central flow and overflow port of scattered flow and influence electric current value. The electric current value is too high and can’t be lower because the overflow port of scattered flow is blocked. Contrarily, the feed opening of central flow is blocked. You must stop the machine to clean up all feed openings and then work sequentially.3-7) Dual drive motor must regulate and bring the strain of two groups of triangle belts into harmony. Look into two groups of electric current value of motor is accord or not.'''4) Stop the machine '''4-1) You must stop feeding the materials before stopping the machine.4-2) The ammeter should be without load before stopping the machine.